She Knows Her Way
by perksofbeingahunter
Summary: Éponine is tired of living her same life in which she trails hopelessly after the charming Marius so when she spots a curious blue box in the midst of Paris, she knows it is more than a calling. AU- evidently. Rated T, just in case.


"Éponine, find her for me!" exclaimed Marius Pontmercy to the Th_é_nardier daughter whilst his eyes remained where the enigmatic, blonde haired, splendour had stood. Éponine frowned; this girl had made her mark upon his heart in the space of thirty seconds. Where could she acquire such a talent? She gave no reply but, watched as the person she loved sauntered away in thought of the person he loved. For years she had followed Marius in his shadow, hoping he would turn around and say "Do you know, Mademoiselle Th_é_nardier, I believe I'm a little in love with you!" Embarking on such fantasies was dangerous, she knew that, but when every aspect of her reality the opposite of pleasing there was no other option. Blowing her unwashed hair out of her face, she turned around to set about finding the girl. _For Marius. For her love for Marius._ A small laugh that was on the verge of hysteria escaped her mouth. Éponine was about to lead him to the girl he was really in love with- voluntarily- because she loved him. Hitching up the tattered ends of her dress, she started forwards but stopped again abruptly. Among the sepia-tone wash of the streets of Paris stood a startlingly blue box. No one else seemed to have noticed. _Bizarre_. In this moment she had forgotten about Marius' quest for her, her concern was finding out what that box was. Excitedly, she paced towards it when Marius suddenly appeared in front of her and blocked her path. He grabbed her shoulders and held her at arm's length, and bore his eyes into hers.

"You are looking for the girl, Éponine?" he asked with his voice lowered as if he worried that every person on the street would hear about their plan.

"Of course, Monsieur…" she replied distractedly whilst looking over his shoulder at the peculiar blue box. Marius seemed annoyed at her flightiness and turned around to see what she was looking at. She returned her gaze in his direction and smiled in anticipation of his reaction. However, she was let down when he turned back around with a confused expression and said,

"Just find her."

Did he not see it? There was no possibility that he could have seen it and simply dismissed it. There was no possibility that the old lady who was running a market stall next to it had not seen it. _Bizarre_. Immersed in her thought, she hadn't noticed that Marius had left, she called after him but he was out of earshot. Frustrated, angry, and bewildered she ran towards the box.

Closer to it now, she realised it had doors but what on Earth would someone put in it? There was writing on it too but most of it was faded out. It looked very ancient but strangely new at the same time. Her head dared her to touch it and Éponine never refused a challenge. Gently, she placed her hand on the middle of the door and she almost let out a yelp. It was…alive. It had a pulse coursing through the painted wood. This was more than just a outlandish box. The door flung open inwards and she staggered back in shock. The people around her gave her curious looks as if she was the one out of place. Inside was darkness but even with her mediocre eyesight she knew someone was inside. They confirmed it by extending a hand outside the box, willing her to take it. Again, no one around her seemed to see what was going on. If she took his hand, there was a high chance she would be killed. No one with the right amount of sanity in their brain would take this person's hand. Curious little Éponine on the other hand, tilted her head sideways and squinted her eyes. She had never been the sanest person. _Anything would be better than this Hell I'm living_. Slightly in awe at herself, she took the hand and was tugged inside the box which turned out to not be a box at all. To say the inside was enormous was not giving grace to it at all. It was almost another small town. A small and very alien looking town. She was still holding the hand and she looked up to see an unusually dressed man beaming at her. His attire was confusing; a pair of rich looking black trousers together with a purple-y shirt that was fastened with a bow tie and finally, a brown overcoat.

"I'm the Doctor and I'm going to show you the world. But first we have to go pick up Rory and Amy. Oh quick history, they're a married couple. Rory's died quite a lot so if he dies again don't worry he'll come back somehow. Amy was a kiss-o-gram now she just kisses Rory, she's pretty cool. I'm a time travelling alien and I like bow ties. They're cool too. Now, what's your name?"

Éponine only understood the last part of what he had said. "I'm Éponine."

The Doctor's smile widened. "Éponine! Lovely name. Now, let's go! Oh, one more thing: hold on tight!" The man who claimed to be an alien walked to the middle of the room and started pulling handles and pushing certain things. The room jolted and she tumbled sideways but managed to grab onto one of the pillars.

"Oh I forgot, this is also a time machine. TARDIS. That's what it's called."

"ÉPONINE!" The voice was coming from outside. It was Marius' voice. Suddenly, she wondered if she would regret ever taking this man's hand. Running to the door, she looked back to see the man looking at her sadly, "We're in the middle of moving from one place to another, I can't let you step out but I…I can drop you back here straight away once we've landed." His tone was brimming with sorrow that she didn't understand. He seemed genuinely upset to see her wanting to leave yet they had only made acquaintances a few seconds ago. Looking back at the door, tears fell down her face. Marius' voice was getting quieter. _He finally noticed_. Covering her face with her hand, she started to weep. Soon the tears of grief transformed into tears of anger. He only ever wanted her to find a way to the girl he was lusting after. Now, he would be helpless and lost and unable to locate this supposed 'girl of his dreams'. _I hope he never finds _her. Roughly, she wiped at her tears and tried to steady herself as the room continued shaking.

Her voice croaking she said, "Doctor, take me anywhere just never bring me back here."

* * *

**Author's Note: Do not ask where this idea came from it just did. I'm kind of on a Les Mis high, I've watched the film uncountable times and I am currently reading the book and on April 17th I am going to see it live! For now I have been watching like every Youtube clip of Les Mis live performances and scenes haha. I have this passion for crossovers so, I thought I would give it a shot. Not too sure where it is going but isn't FanFiction to explore your writing? So there! I've always loved Doctor Who and I thought Éponine would make a great companion. Right now she is doing this all in spite of Marius but that will change as she travels etc. Oh there is no Doctor/Éponine romance! Just no! Anyway, I would love reviews whether it's positive comments or constructive criticisms. This is my first time attempting Les Mis and I hope I am getting the characterisation correct. I am not too far into the book. So feedback on that would be great! I am hoping the chapters will get longer too. Enjoy! Love always, Raa.**


End file.
